


뭔가의 수기

by djajhshaak



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Edward, POV Harvey
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djajhshaak/pseuds/djajhshaak
Summary: 개인적으로 적은 글들을 모은 것입니다. 전부 하비의 시점으로, 일기 형식입니다. 각 내용이 이어지는 일은 없습니다. 아마도...? 일단 커플링 표기는 해놓았습니다만, 딱히 누가 사귄다거나 로맨틱한 사건이 일어나진 않네요 (ㅋㅋ) (•’□’•); 또 내용은 언젠가 추가됩니다... 아마도...?? 제가 시간이 빈다면... 그나저나 아오삼에 노래 어떻게 넣는 거지??? 암튼 대충 노래 ㅇㅇ https://youtu.be/_kuydQO27TM
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent & Edward Nygma, Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 개인적으로 적은 글들을 모은 것입니다. 전부 하비의 시점으로, 일기 형식입니다. 각 내용이 이어지는 일은 없습니다. 아마도...? 일단 커플링 표기는 해놓았습니다만, 딱히 누가 사귄다거나 로맨틱한 사건이 일어나진 않네요 (ㅋㅋ) (•’□’•); 또 내용은 언젠가 추가됩니다... 아마도...?? 제가 시간이 빈다면... 그나저나 아오삼에 노래 어떻게 넣는 거지??? 암튼 대충 노래 ㅇㅇ https://youtu.be/_kuydQO27TM

20XX. XX. XX.

니그마의 수수께끼는 때로 조커의 농담보다 희극적이다.  
…아니, 돌이켜 보면 언제나. 그 광대는 누굴 웃긴 적이 한 번도 없다. 혼자 자빠져 한 방 먹을 때 빼고는. 

*

아캄에서의 생활은 썩 순탄치는 않다. 진종일 정신병자들과 부대끼고 살아야 하는 건 둘째 치고(나 역시 그중 한 명이라 더욱 최악이다.) 가장 끔찍한 것은, 주기적으로 제공하는 식사가 맛대가리 없다. 빵 사이에 생선을 쑤셔 박는 건 당최 어떤 괴짜가 한 발상이야? 남을 치료하기 전에 영양사부터 전기 충격 요법으로 처치하는 것을 최우선으로 둬야 한다. 그 정도로 구려. 

*

펭귄- 재수 없는 자식.  
아이비- 나에게 흥미 없어서 다행임. 기만당하고서 살지는 못하겠거든.  
리들러- 자기 딴에는 물음표가 새겨진 정장을 세련되었다고 여기는 모양임.  
스케어크로우- 가까이하고 싶지 않음. 두려워하는 것은 아님. 그냥 기분 나쁨.  
조커- 성가심. 의외로 맞는 구석이 있어서 더.  
할리 퀸- 친한 척은 삼가줬으면 하는 바람이 있는데. 그것 말고는 뭐.  
(중략)  
박쥐- (아무것도 쓰여 있지 않다.)

*

며칠 전에 왜 자꾸 모임에서 빠지냐는 물음을 받았다. 내가 동전의 면이 나오는 대로 따랐을 뿐이라고 답하자 그는 단순히 우리가 싫은 것이 아니냐고 되물었다. 일리 있었다.

*

브루스에게.  
지금의 내가 껄끄러울 거란 거 알아. 어쩌면 네가 내 존재를 잊어버린 걸지도 모르지. 그래도 진창 속에서 날 유일하게 포기하지 않은 사람이 바로 너였으니까, 나도 단념하지는 않을게. (이 다음은 종이가 갈가리 찢겨 있다.)

*

옆방이 계속 시끄럽다. 간수에게 물어보니 내 옆방에 새로 입주한 녀석이 에드워드 니그마란다. 상대한 적은 별로 없다만, 어딘지 모르게 미심쩍은 면이 있는 남자다. 배트맨에게 가슴에 깊이 사무친 앙심이라도 품은 모양인데, 여기에 뭉쳐 있는 대부분의 수감자들이 다 그러니 제발 잠자코 닥쳤으면 좋겠다. 코를 부러뜨리면 얌전해질까. 두 번 다시 새벽 세 시에 일어날 일이 없길 빈다. 아캄의 시설은 방음조차 잘되지 않는다고.

*

벌써 한 달이 지났다. 벽면에 동전으로 새긴 빗금들에 의하면 말이다. 아캄에 다시 돌아오기 전에는 매일 아침 내 머리에 총구를 겨누는 것이 수순이었다. 여태 탄환이 발사되지 않아 살아 있는 꼴을 봐서 나는 운이 좋은 건지, 안 좋은 건지 헷갈린다. 마음만 먹으면 아캄 따위 얼마든지 나갈 수 있지만, 왠지 그러고 싶지 않다. 무엇을 하고자 하는 의지마저 사라진 걸지도 모른다. 

*

(카탈로그의 일부가 스크랩되어 있다. '신사들을 위한 멋진 아이템!'이라는 진부한 문구가 큼지막하게 적혀 있다.)

(보랏빛의 아담한 우산. 최첨단 기술로 집약된 물건이다. 고작 우산에 그런 우수한 기술이 요구되는지 모르겠지만.) - 끔찍하군. 

(깔깔 유머집이라는 책이다. 신사들을 위한 멋진 아이템처럼 뵈진 않는다.) - 으. 

(기다란 금테의 케인. 자세히 보니 물음표의 형상이다.) - 뭐야 이건. 

(부메랑처럼 회수 기능이 있는 동전. 이제 동전이 작은 틈에 들어가버릴 일은 없을 것이다.) - 완벽해.

*

에드워드 니그마. 그 옆방의 소란스러운 사내가 무슨 영문인지 나한테 말을 건넸다. 매번 말쑥한 녹색 정장 차림에 정갈히 관리한 듯한 낯짝과는 달리 수의를 입고 꾀죄죄한 쥐새끼 같은 초라한 모습을 보고 있자니 제법 우습다. 이를 살짝 드러내면서 나름대로 친절하게 지은 웃음이 본인을 더 수상하게 만들고 있다는 것을 아나 모르겠다. 펭귄이 뒤에서 그를 후원해 주고 있다는 풍문을 들었다. 내가 혹시 펭귄이 꼬리를 자르기라도 했냐고 언급하자 그는 얼굴빛을 흐리며 왜 그리 생각하냐며 에둘러댔다. 내게 뻔한 수작은 안 통해. 

*

요새 꿈을 꾼다. 낯익은 얼굴들이 차례대로 물안개처럼 피어오른다. 길다와 르네, 그리고…… 살의와 그리움이 교차하는 누군가가. 

*

에드워드 니그마는 확실히 저번 일 때문에 빈정이 몹시 상한 기미이다. 구태여 먹이를 주긴 싫지만 녀석은 브루스 웨인을 아는 듯하다. 브루스가 발이 넓은 인간인 건 자명한 사실이다. 다만… 그럴 리가. 설마한들 내게 피해로 돌아오지는 못할 것이다. 아마도. 간사하게 사람의 의중을 슬쩍 떠보는 언동이 그 광대와 유사하다. 녀석은 광대와 자신을 빗대는 것을 굉장히 기분 나빠하는 모양이지만, 물론 내 알 바는 아니다. 그 잘난 아이덴티티가 도난당하지 않도록 알아서 처신을 잘했어야지. 

*

한 대 처맞은 곳이 아직도 쓰라려 죽겠다. 광인들 소굴에서는 이런 사소한 싸움은 단순 해프닝에 불과하다는 걸 알아도 도무지 익숙해질 것 같지 않다. 내 이면은 다르겠지만. 그치는 폭력이 오가는 것을 좋아한다. 아니면 그냥 성깔이 고약할 뿐이거나. 오늘은 운이 바닥을 치는지 의무실의 침대 옆자리는 니그마였다. 입을 틀어막으려던 걸 알아챈 간호사가 나에게 눈치를 주었다. 쩨쩨하기는.

*

내가 만난 이는 전부 배트맨의 숙적은 바로 본인이라고 주장한다. 니그마 역시 비슷한 부류에 속했다. 그는 세계에서 가장 위대한 탐정 만큼이나 본인이 영리하다고 굳게 믿는 인간이었다. 요즘에 배트맨보다 똑똑하다고는 떠벌리지 않는 것을 짐작하건대 한번 된통 당한 듯하다. 옆방에서 배트맨을 겨냥한 또 다른 범죄 계획을 구상하는 게 상상이 간다. 머지않아 그는 다시 배트맨에게 붙잡힐 것이고, 아캄서 지루한 상담과 무의미한 치료를 받게 될 것이다. 브루스는 지나가는 좀도둑 하나하나 사사건건 잡아들일 정도로 성실하기 짝이 없으니까. 니그마가 그에게 걸맞는 적이라고 나는 생각하지 않는다. …… 이걸 지금 자기를 질투하냐고 묻는 니그마에게 충동적으로 주먹을 날리고 오는 길이다. 내가 그놈과 무시하지 못할 정도로 스스럼없는 사이가 되었다니 믿기지 않는다. 진즉에 그놈의 칭얼거림을 들어 줘선 안됐었는데. 

*

(종이에 얼굴의 절반이 빨간 펜으로 뒤덮인 남자가 그려져 있다. 투페이스, 그러니까 자신으로 추정된다. 그 남자는 박쥐 위에 서 있다. 박쥐의 표정은 찌그러진 채로, 국수 같은 눈물을 흘리고 있는 모양새다.)

이런 건 대체 언제 그린 거야? 미치겠네. 

*

예전부터 집단 상담이 존재하는 이유를 이해하지 못했다. 현재도 이해하지 못하고 있다. 니그마는 자신과 배트맨 사이의 소소한 에피소드에 대해 주구장창 장광설을 늘어놓았다. 나 때문에 눈두덩이 시퍼렇게 부어오른 뒤로 그는 나를 완전히 의식하고 있는 것 같다. 영리하다고는 들었는데 배우는 법은 터득하지 못한 모양이다. 조커가 자리를 비워 아쉬운 적은 처음이었다. 만약 그도 아캄에 붙잡혀 들어왔더라면 니그마는 지금쯤 벌집이 되었을 것이다. 기실 이렇게까지 그를 적대시할 마음은 없었다 오히려 신경 끄기로 했는데 니그마의 말을 인정하기 어렵지만 질투가 맞을 수도 (다음 내용을 펜으로 거칠게 그어 없앤 흔적이 있다.) 

*

(꾸깃꾸깃하게 구겨진 종이 뭉치가 방 귀퉁이에 가득 쌓여 있다. 쓰다가 만 편지인 듯싶다. 그중 일부분의 내용이다.)

브루스에게.  
아캄 병실은 창문이 작아서 밖의 상태가 어떤지 잘 알 수가 없네. 아마 겨울이 끝나가고 있겠지. 그냥 요즘 네가 어떻게 지내고 있는지 궁금했어. 

브루스에게.  
일은 잘 되어 가나? 여기서 틀어주는 티비로 네 근황을 볼 수는 있긴 한데… 그래도 네 입으로 직접 듣고 싶어서 말이지. 네가 지원해 주는 대로 쭉 치료 받고 있어. 나날이 건조롭기 그지 없다는 것이 흠이지만. 

브루스에게.  
낯간지러운 안부 인사를 전해주는 타입이 아니라서 미안하다. 본론만 얘기하건대, 누가 보내는 선물은 절대 받지 마. 특히 선물 박스가 초록색이면. 유치하게 물음표가 다수 박혀 있으면 더더욱. 

브루스에게.  
네가 걱정하는 만큼 정신과 의사의 실력이 형편없는 편은 아니라는 소식을 들고 왔어. 만약 여기서 온전히 나가게 된다면, 우선 너부터 만나고 싶네.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov edward 
> 
> 잔잔한 노래가 없음;;;; https://youtu.be/MWGQa_jAFos

20XX. XX. XX 

10년이 넘게 이 짓을 반복해왔다. 배트맨에게 부디 내 얼굴만은 건들지 말아달라고 신신당부하는 것도 이제 지친다. 일부러 엿 돼 보라고 얼굴을 노리는 게 틀림없어. 하지만 그럼에도 그를 미워하는 마음이 들지 않는 건 어째서일까? 

20XX. XX. XO 

나 언제 이딴 걸 적어 둔 거야? 

*

아캄에 재차 들락날락하고 싶지 않은 이유 백만 가지 중 하나가 질 나쁜 천치들이 분수를 모르고 활개를 친다는 점이다. 무례하고, 야만스럽고, 비위생적이다. 언젠가 기회가 된다면 아캄 수용소 자체를 통째로 날려버리고 말 것이다. 망토 두른 흑기사 양반이 그 짓을 용납할 리 없겠지만. 그래도 내 버킷 리스트에 적어 예약해 두는 것 정도는 눈감아야 할 거다. 박쥐 때문에 내가 피 본 적이 한 두번이 아니니까.

*

브루스 웨인: 명실상부한 억만장자. 고담의 전력 공급은 모두 이 자의 것임. 이따금 그가 빈민굴에 상담소를 개설한다든가 시민 단체에 거금을 기부했다든가 시혜적인 소식이 들려오는데, 죄다 연극으로 추정됨. 부자들이 진심으로 불우한 이에게 선심 쓴 적을 난 본 적이 없거든. 이 자가 내 이목을 끈 이유는 배트맨을 뒤에서 밀어 주고 있다는 항설 때문임. 어쩌면 배트맨의 정체를 밝혀낼 열쇠를 쥐고 있을지도 모름. 가능한 대로 접근해서 신상을 뒤져야겠음. 물론 아캄을 빠져나오고 난 뒤에. 

*

이곳의 직원이 내게 옆방의 하비 덴트가 있으니 부디 좀 조용히 지내달라고 주의를 줬다. 덴트의 방에서는 종종 유리 깨지는 소음이 울리거나 누군가와 대화하는 소리가 들리고는 한다. 그래서 덴트가 누굴 나무랄 처지가 아닐 텐데. 여하튼 여기는 정신머리가 멀쩡한 녀석이 코빼기도 보이질 않는다. 내가 아캄의 병자들과 어울리는 사람이라는 것이 여전히 이해 안 간다. 아 참, 그리고 여긴 수질도 좋지 않다. 아캄에 왜 환자는 늘어나고 퇴원한 이들은 드문지 얼추 짐작이 간다. 

*

투페이스. A.k.a. 하비 덴트는 내가 아는 바로는 상당히 비협조적인 친구였다. 그는 동전을 핑계로 걸핏하면 계획에서 빠졌다. 그의 동전은 뒷면이 자주 나오는 편이다. 아님 그가 고의로 결과를 조작한 것일 수도. 그 때문에 그를 탐탁지 아니한 시선으로 바라보는 이들이 수두룩했다. 어차피 고담의 범죄자들에게 단결은 기대하기 힘들지만 말이다. 그들은 단순히 덴트의 싹수없는 태도에 불만을 가졌다. 그런 평판이 자자한 덴트에게 내가 흥미를 둔 이유는 그가 브루스 웨인의 지인인 중 한 명이란 것이다. 절친한 친우인 모양인데, 그가 웨인과 얘기를 나누는 광경은 못 봤다. 한번 떠보는 과정 (한 대 맞았다. 개자식.)에 한때 브루스 웨인에게 우정 이상의 감정을 품은 건 아닌가 추측했으나 그것보다는 그는 하비 덴트의 잔상에 아직도 미련이 남아 있는 것 같았다. 이 남자는 정말 자기가 완치될 수 있을 거라고 믿는 건가? 

*

(정교한 그림이 그려져 있다. 함정의 설계도인 듯하다. 의외로 그림 실력이 괜찮다.) 

(거대한 톱날이 몸을 토막내기 이전에 문제를 풀어야만 하는 구조의 함정이다. 어째 클래식하다.) 저번에 했었다. 다음 걸 고안할 때에는 머리를 좀 쥐어짜야겠다. 배트맨 또한 과연 너무 케케묵은 아이디어라고 생각하고 야단친 건지 보통은 내가 전치 2주 동안 병원에 틀어박혀야 했었는데 그때는 전치 7주나 나왔다. 

(두 명의 사람에게 이상한 기계 장치가 붙어 있다. 본인이 희생하지 않으면 다른 사람이 사망하는 구조다.) 배트맨은 이걸 어떻게 탈출한 거야?! 

(레고 장난감으로 추정되는 물체가 지뢰밭처럼 깔려 있다.) 이건 내가 생각해도 우습다.

(심각하게 훼손된 설계도다. 발렌타인 데이 테마의 함정으로, 한 가지 특징은, 함정을 벗어나지 못한 사람은 죽음을 맞이하는 게 아니라 키스를 받는다. '이것을 구상했을 때에는 잠시 술에 취했던 것 같다. 혹시 모르니 일단 그대로 둬야겠다', 라는 글이 구석에 지우개로 박박 문지른 흔적을 남긴 채로 있다.) 에디 너 미쳤어? 

*

덴트는 확실히 말수가 적은 편은 아니다. 말재간이 없으면 검사를 때려치우는 게 나을 테니. 모든 가설을 세운 결과 덴트는 날 무척 마음에 들어하지 않는 것이 정론이었다. 그게 아니고서야 나한테 이다지 당돌하게 굴지는 않을 것이다. 그는 일주일 동안 나의 질문 공세에도 물구하고 내내 나를 허깨비 취급하듯 무시해왔다. 나는 소등이 채 끝나기 전에 덴트의 이런 무심한 행동 원인을 어림짐작했다. 우선 첫째, 그는 원체 타인을 곧잘 신뢰하는 인간이 아니다. 나도 그렇다. 둘째, 그의…… 또 다른 이면은 성질이 개차반인 것 같다. 더구나 그것은 하비라는 이름을 들으면 불같이 화를 버럭 내곤 한다. 셋째, 브루스 웨인과 그의 관계에 대한 간섭은 그의 역린이나 다름없는 모양이다. 허. 마지막으로 넷째, 간헐적으로 브루스 웨인이 그에게 면회를 왔었으나 최근에는 오래 격조한 눈치이다. 웨인의 부재가 그의 신경을 날카롭게 만든 듯하다. 마음을 터놓는 인물이 브루스 웨인밖에 없는 것처럼. 이 점을 이용해 먹을 데가 있을까?

*

배트맨:브루스 웨인  
의 연인?  
브루스 웨인이 동성과도 교제를 하는지에 대해선 근거가 불충분하다. 워낙에 스캔들이 넘치는 분이라서 주간지에 한 두명쯤 개재돼 있을 법한데. 

*

하비 덴트의 정신 상태에 관해 써낼 필요가 있다. 그는 마치 하나의 몸에 두 남자의 영혼이 들어간 것 같다. 심리학을 전공한 지인이 지척에 있긴 하다만, 해리성 정체감 장애는 한 인격이 활동 중일 때 다른 인격으로 뒤바뀌면 무엇을 했는지 정확히 기억하지 못하는 경우가 많다고 한다. 안타깝게도 나는 그의 좋은 상담사는 못 돼줘서, 그가 나를 폭행한 사실을 까맣게 잊어버린듯 함구하자 그를 몰래 뒤에서 자빠트렸다. 그 덕에 지금 나는 오른손이 부상당하는 바람에 왼손으로 글씨를 써야하지만 그가 중심을 잃고 휘청거리다 나동그라지는 모습은 꽤 근사한 구경거리가 되었다. 

*

(기념일 선물 추천 리스트. 중장년 남성에게 강력 추천! 이라는 문구가 독보적이다. 모두 유명 브랜드의 제법 값어치가 나가는 명품으로, 남성용 향수, 시계, 벨트, 가죽 지갑 등등이 체크되어 있다.)

브루스 웨인이 돈이 나보다 많을 거란 건 안다. 그렇기에 심사숙고하여 선물을 골라야 한다. 내가 덴트에게 웨인의 취향을 묻자 그딴 걸 네가 알아서 뭐하냐는 비아냥만 돌아왔다. 내가 무슨 잘못이라도 했나? 전에 말했듯이 그가 내게 질투를 하는 게 분명하다. 그때가 난생 처음 재떨이로 맞아본 날이었지. 

*

(신문 기사가 여러 장 붙어 있다. 전부 브루스 웨인의 자취를 기재한 기사이다. 펜으로 마구 그은 듯한 자국에 희미하게 글자가 남아 있다.  
'생각해 보니 지난번에 그거는 귀여웠는데……')

*

알다시피 고담 범죄자들의 관계는 매우 유동적이기 마련이다. 우리는 서로 막역한 친구일 때도 있고, 아웅다웅하는 경쟁자일 때도 있다. 오늘 한번 맺은 친구는 영원한 친구이거나 오늘 한번 등 돌린 적은 영원한 적이 아니다. 나 역시 사사로운 감정보다는 당장에의 이익을 우선시했다. 브루스 웨인의 조사에 진척을 보일 겸 나는 쉬는 시간에 덴트에게 인사를 건넸다. 이렇다 할 반응은 오지 않았지만 그가 나를 적대하는 기미는 느껴지지 않았다. 간호사가 놓아 주는 진정제가 때때로 통하기도 하나 보다. 아캄의 병자들이 으레 그렇듯이 한동안 잠잠했다가 히스테리를 부려 나는 그가 여러모로 곤란했었다. (나 또한 극심한 신경과민 증세를 보인다고 의사에게 들었지만 내가 그정도로 악질인지 믿기가 어렵다.) 솔직히 말해서, 얼굴 반쪽이 저 지경이 되기 전은 나는 알 수 없어도, 브루스 웨인과 하비 덴트 사이의 두터운 친분이 납득될 만한 이유를 찾지 못했다. 어쩌면 브루스 웨인의 연락이 끊긴 까닭이 덴트의 고질적인 병증에 시달리다 못해 결국 절연해버린 것일 수 있다. ……어째서 그런 생각이 문득 든 건지는 모르겠다. 얘기를 한번도 하지 않아 그렇지 덴트는 브루스 웨인을 속속들이 알고 있고 나는 웨인에 대해 잘 알지 못한다. 그야 나는 아는 것이 많고, 브루스 웨인에 대해 많이 아는 사람도 나여야 하니까. 그런 간단한 이유이길 바랄 뿐이었다. 

*

(개인 책상 위에 여러 자료들이 첩첩이 쌓여 있다. 모두 브루스 웨인, 또는 배트맨에 관련된 것들이다. 근처에 있는 달력에는 특정 날짜에 빨간 동그라미가 그려져 있는 가운데 마저 쓰는 도중인지 편지가 하나 놓여 있다. '저번에 받은 선물은 어땠나요? 혹시 시간이 빈다면…….')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 아니 여따가 잡담 써도 되는지 모르겠지만 하비가 브루스를 진심으로 좋아한다기보다 얘가 심신도 약한데 기댈 사람이 주변에 없다 보니 걍 아무나 바짓가랑이 붙잡는 거라는 해석을 좋아합니다 (ㅋㅋ) 르네를 향한 하비의 마음도 비슷한 것 아닌가 싶습니다... 하비가 진짜 사랑한 사람은 길다였고 그런데 길다는 지금 이 세상에 없으니까 자기한테 호의적으로 대하는 사람을 이용해 어떻게든 길다의 빈자리를 채우려는 그런 (???
> 
> 에드워드 → 브루스는 이 다음에 쓰겠음... 일단 대충 얘도 배트맨/브루스를 대상화해서 뭔가 환상 갖고 바라보는 것 같긴 해요 그냥 브루스에게 호감 있는 걸 떠나서 나르시스트인 에디는 타인이 나보다 더 잘난 점이 있는 사실을 인정하지 못하는 바람에 괜히 경쟁심이 붙은 듯 (ㅋㅋㅋ) 
> 
> 저 투페뱃 리들러뱃 엄청 좋아하지만요??? 하비와 에드워드를 포함해서 배트맨 빌런들은 누군가와 평범하게 유대를 맺을 정도로 정신이 온전하다고 생각하지 않거든요... 정상 사회에 입성하지 못한 사람들의 삶이란... 얘네가 정신이 좀 오락가락한 탓도 있긴 한데 원래부터 사회성이 일반인보다 극도로 딸리는 듯 (ㅈㄴ) 
> 
> 그림도 그려야 하는데 글만 쓰고 있잖아 ㅋㅋㅋ큐ㅠㅠㅠ


End file.
